Getting Revenge on Nick!!!
by Invader Cas and Lya the Human
Summary: Part Four is up! We're getting revenge on Nick for the horrible way they've been treating Invader Zim!
1. Making Plans

I am very unhappy with everything Nick has done to Invader Zim lately. First, they cancel it for Butt Ugly Martians for two weeks, then they postpone and shorten the IZ marathon. So Invader Cas and Lya (my two fancharacters) are going to get revenge on them for me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. I do own this idea and all the characters appearing in this chapter, though.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(It's Friday night and everyone is sitting in Lya's living room. They have popcorn and are preparing to watch the Invader Zim marathon that's supposed to air. Invader Cas, the magenta-eyed Irken, sits out of disguise by the computer. Lya, the blonde human, sits in front of the couch on the floor, her black cat, Mya, in her lap. OIR, Cas's robot, sits alone on the couch.)  
  
CAS: (eats some popcorn) I can't wait to see this! I've been waiting all week for this marathon.  
  
LYA: I know! I can't wait for it to start.  
  
(After playing five minutes of commercials, the Hey Arnold theme song starts to play)  
  
LYA: (some popcorn falls out of her open mouth) WHAT?!! I can't believe this! This is not Zim!  
  
CAS: Tell me about it! I don't think we're finding anyone of my race on this show.  
  
LYA: We really should do something about this!  
  
CAS: Like what? E-mail Nickolodeon an organized list of complaints. (Laughs at her joke)  
  
OIR: (running back and forth on the couch) Complaints! Complaints! Complaints!  
  
LYA: Very funny, Cas. I never knew aliens showed sarcasm.  
  
CAS: Do you have any suggestions, human?  
  
LYA: Yes, I do. We're going to get Dib and Zim and get our revenge on Nick.  
  
OIR: Don't forget GIR! He's going to help too!  
  
CAS: You really think that'll work?  
  
LYA: There you go again with the sarcasm. Of course it will work. I'm mad enough, especially after they cancelled the show for Butt Ugly Martians two weeks in a row.  
  
CAS: That's not how martians look. I've seen them, they're skin's magenta. Their leader is red.  
  
LYA: (Raises her eyebrow) I won't even ask about that one. But, surely, you're as mad about them cancelling Invader Zim as I am.  
  
CAS: Even though I can see the real Zim whenever I want, I am outraged at them cancelling it.  
  
LYA: Then here we go. We're going to get our revenge on Nick!  
  
OIR: Yay! We're going to get revenge! I like revenge!  
  
CAS: So, what exactly are we going to do to Nick.  
  
LYA: (Shrugs) I don't know.  
  
CAS: (Sighs and puts her green head in her gloved hand) I thought you had a plan.  
  
LYA: I never said I had a plan.  
  
OIR: Are we going in without a plan? I can make a plan.  
  
CAS: No, I've had enough of your plans. Go to the kitchen and make me a sandwich, I can't think on an empty stomach.  
  
OIR: (salutes) Yes, ma'am. I'm going! (goes to the kitchen)  
  
LYA: We should go get Zim and Dib. They could help us think of a plan.  
  
CAS: We might as well get the rest of the IZ cast while we're at it.  
  
LYA: (Practicaly yelling) Even with the sarcasm already! Do you want to get revenge or not?!  
  
CAS: I want to get revenge. (Calls to kitchen) Are you done with my sandwich yet, OIR?  
  
OIR: (From kitchen) Almost. I just have to find the jelly.  
  
LYA: It's in the fridge.  
  
CAS: Well, I'll be ready to go as soon as OIR finishes my sandwich.  
  
OIR: (comes back into the living room holding a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich) Here you go, ma'am.  
  
CAS: About time. (Spends almost five minutes eating the sandwich, during which Hey Arnold is still playing on the T.V. in the background)  
  
LYA: Now that you're done eating, let's go!  
  
CAS: Wait! I still have to put my disguise on. I don't want everyone on the street to see me like this.  
  
LYA: Are we going to leave today?  
  
OIR: Probably not. You should see how long she takes getting ready for skool in the morning.  
  
CAS: OIR, be quiet. (OIR obeys, sitting back down on the couch silently) I'll only take a minute.  
  
(Cas goes into Lya's bathroom and comes back out seven minutes later, now wearing her human disguise)  
  
LYA: I don't see why you bother wearing it. It's pretty obvious that you're an alien with that on.  
  
CAS: You don't know what you're saying. The only people it hasn't fooled are you and that boy Dib.  
  
LYA: Are we finally going to go? I'm beginning to grow impatient.  
  
(Lya, Mya, Cas and OIR walk out Lya's front door and begin heading towards Dib's house that is closer.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, that's as far as I've gotten so far. I'll add more later. 


	2. Rounding Up The Gang

Okay, here we go again. I'm picking up at Dib's house.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim, or any character except for the one's I've made up.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Cas, Lya and OIR walk down the street toward Dib's house.)  
  
CAS: Remind me why we're going to Dib's house. It's not like he's going to want to work with Zim and GIR.  
  
LYA: Oh, come on. It just wouldn't be a revenge mission if we didn't bring Dib with us.  
  
CAS: Fine, but if he doesn't want to work with Zim, he's out of here.  
  
LYA: If Zim doesn't want to work with Dib, he's gone.  
  
CAS: (Stops walking for a second) What? We can't have revenge without Zim!  
  
LYA: I thought invaders didn't need anyone else to help them. That's what Zim always says about you, anyway.  
  
CAS: Oh, you're good. I'm choosing to ignore you, though.  
  
(They reach Dib's front porch and Lya rings the doorbell. Seconds later, the door is answered by Professor Membrane)  
  
MEMBRANE: Can I help you two young girls, cat and robot?  
  
(Lya and Cas look back at OIR, who's still out of disguise. Luckily, Prof Membrane doesn't seem to care about the odd technology used to make OIR)  
  
LYA: Uh, we're here to see Dib, and maybe Gaz.  
  
MEMBRANE: (Calls to the living room) Dib, you've got visitors!  
  
DIB: (from living room) Send them in here, Mysterious Mysteries just started.  
  
MEMBRANE: Okay, just go into the living room. He'll be in there watching T.V. If you'll excuse me, I'm busy curing cancer.  
  
(Professor Membrane goes back into his lab. Cas and Lya, followed by OIR and Mya, go into the living room, muttering to each other.)  
  
LYA: It's already eight o' clock. I can't believe you took almost an hour getting ready.  
  
CAS: I thought all human females took a while getting ready to go somewhere.  
  
LYA: (Gives Cas her most murderous look) Take that back you wretched alien!  
  
DIB: (Without looking away from the T.V.) Hey, you two. No cat fights here!  
  
LYA: You're taping this, right?  
  
DIB: (Snorts) Of course I am! I have every episode on tape.  
  
CAS: That sounds kind of Lya. She has every Invader Zim episode on tape.  
  
LYA: (elbows Cas in the Squeedly Spooch) What Cas means to say is that we are going to Nick to get our revenge.  
  
DIB: (Still not looking away from the T.V) What you getting revenge for?  
  
CAS: Oh, nothing much. Just making them pay for never showing Invader Zim anymore.  
  
DIB: Alright. Just wait until Mysterious Mysteries is over. Then I'll go with you.  
  
(Cas gives Lya a look of impatience.)  
  
LYA: (Glaring at Cas) Maybe we should go get Zim and meet Dib back here?  
  
CAS: Yeah! Let's go.  
  
DIB: Okay, just come back here and we'll leave at 8:30. I'll get revenge on any station that won't show proof that Zim is an alien.  
  
CAS: OIR, stay here! I know what happens when you and GIR get together.  
  
OIR: Yes, ma'am. That I can do. (Walks over to the couch and plops down next to Dib)  
  
LYA: We'll be back really soon, Dib!  
  
(Cas and Lya leave Dib's house and start heading for Zim's, which is a few streets away from Cas's.)  
  
CAS: At least Zim doesn't have to watch a T.V. show instead of get sweet, sweet revenge.  
  
LYA: Have you ever even seen Mysterious Mysteries? It's a really good show, sometimes like the X-Files.  
  
CAS: I don't like paranormal things, especially since I'm like what you humans call paranormal.  
  
(They are silent for the rest of the walk.)  
  
CAS: Well, there's his house.  
  
LYA: It's the most obvious house on the street.  
  
(They go up and knock on the door. GIR answers it.)  
  
GIR: Hello. I'm not supposed to let anyone in.  
  
CAS: GIR, go get Zim, please. We need to talk to him.  
  
GIR: Okay. Just come in and wait on the couch. I'll go get him!  
  
(They walk in and sit down. The Scary Monkey Show is on the huge T.V.)  
  
LYA: Have you noticed that this fanfic has a lot to do with television?  
  
CAS: Well, we are getting revenge on a T.V. station. Makes sense to me.  
  
(A sound comes from the kitchen that sounds like a toilet being flushed backwards. Zim walks into the living room, followed by GIR.)  
  
ZIM: What are you doing in my house?!  
  
CAS: Revenge on Nick.  
  
LYA: Yeah, we want your help.  
  
ZIM: Well, if it's revenge you're after, I'm helping. I love getting revenge.  
  
GIR: (Runs in circles screaming) Revenge! Revenge! Revenge!  
  
LYA: (Mutters) Robots running around and screaming. This is getting too crazy for me.  
  
ZIM: Well, let's get going!  
  
CAS: We have to go back to Dib's house. We're supposed to meet him there after Mysterious Mysteries is over.  
  
ZIM: Dib's going too? Why does he have to go?!  
  
GIR: Don't be sad, I like Dib. He's nice to me.  
  
LYA: Dib's part of the show we want to save. You're the star, but we've got to include the biggest co-star.  
  
ZIM: Fine. I don't know why I'm agreeing to work with my future slave, but I'll do it.  
  
CAS: Well, that was easy. Let's go meet up with Dib and finally be on our way.  
  
LYA: A whole hour and a half after we planned to go.  
  
CAS: Enough with that! I can't help that it took us an hour to get to Dib's house!  
  
ZIM: YOU WENT TO DIB'S HOUSE BEFORE YOU WENT TO MINE?!   
  
CAS: It was closer.  
  
LYA: I only live a block away from him.  
  
ZIM: That's not the point. You should have come to see the amazing Zim first!  
  
GIR: (running around screaming again) Amazing Zim! Amazing Zim!  
  
CAS: Come on Zim, just let it drop. Our revenge mission isn't going to work if you're grouchy the whole time.  
  
ZIM: Come, GIR. Let us prepare to leave.  
  
LYA: (Throws up her hands impatiently) How much longer are we going to take? Everyone is taking so long getting ready!  
  
CAS: Dib's only taking half an hour.   
  
(After Zim and GIR got their disguises, they left Zim's house and proceeded to return to Dib's.)  
  
DIB: (answers the door after they knock) Good, you're here. I'm ready to go. (He doesn't seem bothered at all about having to go with Zim)  
  
LYA: Does anyone know the way to the Nick studio?  
  
(Everyone shrugs)  
  
ZIM: We're getting revenge on something, and we don't even know where it is?  
  
DIB: Didn't you guys get some information while you were plannign this?  
  
OIR: I watch Nick. The studio's in Orlando, Florida.  
  
CAS: Florida? What's an Orland Florida?  
  
LYA: It's way over in Florida?! That could take us days to get to!  
  
ZIM: Well, then let's get going. The sooner we go, the sooner we rain doom on their 'studio'.  
  
DIB: Does anyone have any money? We're going to have to eat during our trip.  
  
LYA: I've got, uh, maybe twenty dollars.  
  
GIR: I have money! People always give me money. They say I'm cute. (Sticks out his doggie tongue playfully)  
  
CAS: I have no human money.  
  
ZIM: Stop worrying about the details. Let's just get going!  
  
(The gang sets out towards Orlando, wondering how long their trip will actually take. To find out further adventures, just stay tuned for the next chapter.)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there's chapter two. I'll add chapter three really soon. 


	3. On the Road

Okay, here we go with Chapter three. Not in Orlando yet, though.  
  
Disclaimer: You should have read this already, so I'm not going to type it again.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Cas, Lya, Dib and Zim walk down the road, followed by GIR and OIR, who are telling each other jokes.)  
  
DIB: What are we going to do when we get to Orlando?  
  
CAS: No clue, yet.  
  
ZIM: You still don't have a plan? You interrupt me from taking over the planet to go on some spontaneous revenge mission?  
  
CAS: That basically says it all.  
  
DIB: Well, it could be a long walk. We should make up our plan now.  
  
LYA: We don't know any of their defenses, how could we make a plan yet?  
  
ZIM: It doesn't take a big, well thought out plan to attack humans. We just need a small line of attack, just to know what we're doing.  
  
(Lya and Dib glare at Zim)  
  
ZIM: I'm only saying that we don't need to sit down and make an intricate plan keeping in mind all of their defenses.  
  
CAS: I think we should keep that in mind. I'm saying we should infiltrate before we do anything else.  
  
DIB: That's a good idea, Cas. We need to get in before we can do anything.  
  
OIR: (yelling) Did you ever hear the joke about the Japanese man?  
  
GIR: (yelling back) Which joke? I've heard some about Japanese men.  
  
LYA: Anyway, infiltration shouldn't be too dificult. We just have to find an air vent and go in through there.  
  
ZIM: I'm not going to sink so low as to wander around in a human air vent.  
  
CAS: Do you have a better plan? I know it's a bit harsh on us Irkens, but we've got to cope.  
  
ZIM: (mutters sarcastically) You're sure fitting in on this planet.  
  
(Zim and Cas continue to argue in the background.)  
  
LYA: So it begins.  
  
DIB: What's beginning. (Scratches his head with his hand, looking confused)  
  
LYA: Don't you get it, Dib? During our trip we're going to get so sick of each other that by the time we get there we'll hate everyone else. It happens everytime in the books I read.  
  
DIB: What kind of books do you read? I've never read a book like that.  
  
LYA: That doesn't matter. The point is we're all going to go insane on each other!  
  
DIB: I don't think so. It shouldn't take us more than another couple days to get there.   
  
(They walk by a McMeaties and all of them stop.)  
  
ZIM: Food. My Squeedily Spooch is so empty that I could choke down a lot of human food.  
  
CAS: Have you ever even tasted human food? It's not half-bad.  
  
ZIM: Looks like I'm goint to have to now.  
  
DIB: Are we really going to stop here for lunch? Do we even have enough money to buy a meal for each of us?  
  
CAS: Stop being so smart. I don't care how much we have to pay, I just want some food.  
  
(They go inside and purchase four hamburgers, and some fries for the robots. Luckily, they have enough money for the meal.)  
  
ZIM: This food is putrid! I can't believe you eat this stuff!  
  
DIB: More proof that you're an alien!  
  
CAS: Just drop the whole alien thing for right now, okay?  
  
DIB: I think you're right, Lya. Cas is already starting to hate everyone.  
  
LYA: Told you so. By the end of our little revenge crusade, neither of us will ever want to see each other ever again.  
  
(They finish their meals and leave McMeaties. After another two days of argueing, walking and lame jokes from the robots, they are lost. Not knowing where else to go, they stop at an information building.)  
  
ZIM: I can't believe you talked me into coming here. I never thought I'd have to go in a building like this. It puts every Irken Invader to shame!  
  
CAS: And I can't believe I'm still putting up with your crap after all this time!  
  
DIB: (in an undertone to Lya) Cas is getting more irritable everyday.  
  
LYA: I know. She's getting really annoyed with us.  
  
DIB: (to the map human) Excuse me, can you give me the direction to Orlando Florida.  
  
MAP HUMAN: Just go about seventy more miles this way (points southeast)  
  
ZIM: Seventy miles?! We've been walking for three days and we still have seventy miles left?!  
  
MAP HUMAN: Yup. Now, if you're not going to buy a map get out of here.  
  
(They leave the map shop and start walking down the street again.)  
  
DIB: Wow, I can't believe there are still seventy miles left.  
  
(A Nickolodeon van stops outside the information building. The two men who are driving get out and go inside.)  
  
LYA: Hm, looks like the Nick drivers are lost too.  
  
DIB: Should we risk getting a ride?  
  
CAS: Yes. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get home.  
  
LYA: Now you're relunctant about doing this. Why didn't you complain before we started, then we wouldn't have gone in the first place.  
  
ZIM: I'm not getting onto that van. We've had enough help from humans so far.  
  
CAS: Oh, yes you are.  
  
(Cas grabs Zim by the collar and drags him into the back of the van, which Lya and Dib have just opened. The three of them hop in after him.)  
  
CAS: We're finally getting somewhere.  
  
DIB: What if they look back here? They'll find us and toss us out.  
  
CAS: Don't be so pessimistic.  
  
OIR: (Singing) We're hitching a ride.  
  
GIR: (Singing) On a lost truck.  
  
(The two robots continue to sing until the Nick drivers get into the car. Everyone else is plugging their ears (The best they can in some cases))  
  
ZIM: (whispers) How long do you think we'll be in here?  
  
DIB: (whispers) Should only take a couple hours)  
  
CAS: (whispers) Good. The faster we get out of here the better.  
  
NICK DRIVER: Did you here something back there?  
  
NICK DRIVER 2: Nope.  
  
LYA: (whispers) Looks like we're finally getting somewhere here.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ooh, now it's time for the suspense. *Hums the Jaws Song* Okay, now that they're almost finally in Orlando, the Nick studios are so close they can taste it (that was a figure of speech GIR! Don't start licking the van!). Stay tuned for the next chapter soon! 


	4. Infiltrating the Studio

I'm not sure of the accuracy of this fic, sorry if I have my locations wrong. I do know that Slime Time Slive is filmed in Orlando, Florida, so that's where they're headed. Don't flame telling me about the inaccuracies, please. I already know about them. Thank you for your time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zim. I own nothing. Sorry for any misguided souls who think I own stuff; I DON'T Thank you Dal, for finally letting me use your character. She's still gonna be in my future fic, though!  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
(They finally reach their destination. They hop out of the truck stealthily to see a lone person standing there. She's wearing all black, a jacket, shirt, pants, and tennis shoes. Her hair is brown with red streaks, or vice-versa. Her eyes are black, and she has thick, black eye shadow on.)  
  
CAS: Dal? Is that you?  
  
DAL: I figured you'd come. After they cancelled Zim for Olive the Other Reindeer last week, I decided to come here myself.  
  
ZIM: Dal? I recognize that name. Weren't you banned from Irk?  
  
DIB: Dal? Irk? Is this another alien?!  
  
DAL: Are those real humans you have with you?  
  
LYA: Where? Oh, you mean us?   
  
DAL: (Rolls her eyes.) I never knew you guys had human friends.  
  
ZIM: Take that back! I was reluctant to come with these stinkbeast humans! It was Cas that made me!  
  
DAL: (Looks slightly amazed) Cas? Perfect Cas on Irk likes humans? I would think someone of your stature would have more sense.  
  
DIB: Weren't we here for revenge?  
  
GIR: (Jumps onto Dib's head) REVENGE! REVENGE! I WANT REVENGE!  
  
CAS: Have you found a way in, Dal?  
  
DAL: (Humphs) Of course I've found a way in. What do you take me for, stupid?  
  
LYA: So, let's see it.  
  
(Dal leads them over to an air vent.)  
  
DAL: I think this is a suitable way in.  
  
DIB: An air duct? We're going in through the air conditioning system?  
  
ZIM: I came here hoping for a better entrance, but if this is the way doom is to be brought, so be it.  
  
CAS: (Gives Zim a weird look) Where did that come from?  
  
ZIM: (Shrugs)  
  
DAL: Look, I was in the Hunter Academy back on Irk. Being a hunter for my career taught me a few things about getting into buildings. The other best way in is the fireplace. Would you rather do that?  
  
OIR: Fire! Fire!  
  
GIR: Place! Place!  
  
LYA: (Sighs) Come on, you guys. How are we going to doom Nick without going in? Now's our chance, so we had better take it.  
  
(Dal climbs through first, followed by Zim, Cas, OIR, GIR, Lya and, finally, Dib.)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's enough for today. I don't feel like doing more just now. That's enough. 


End file.
